


Wonderland

by orphan_account



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: I wrote this about Alice In Wonderland, It's really short, My Poetry, NEVERTHELESS, and I was bored, enjoy, fanwork:poetry, poem, random poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poem about Wonderland, it is both wonderful and horrible, but nevertheless, stick around and enjoy this place of dreams and nightmares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey I was bored and wrote this, so I thought I'd share it cuz why not? :D  
> It's really short and there's not much of a purpose to it, but I liked it, so have a poem

Welcome to wonderland,

Please enjoy your stay.

In this world, anything can slip through your hand.

Rarely in this place do you get your way.

 

Welcome to wonderland,

This place is bound only to your imagination,

If you’re feeling lost, just take a stand.

The only way out is by annihilation

 

Oh don’t look so frightened,

Don’t let yourself feel fear,

When you fear, the noose only tightens,

And then the darkness begins to near.

 

Dreams, oh dream of dreams.

Dreams make this place alive.

Still, in this dream, I often hear screams.

Dreams make this place alive, 

but nightmares are what make it thrive.

 

Welcome to wonderland, sweet little thing.

We’re all mad here, no need for fright.

Insane is less of a line and more of a swing,

Back and forth, back and forth, until you lose your might.

 

Who told you that Wonderland is a wonderful place?

The voices will drive you crazy until you go away.

Your mind will fall apart at an alarming pace,

Scattering like broken glass in a frightening array.

 

Nevertheless, welcome to Wonderland, little one,

We hope you have fun before all is said and done.


End file.
